Parce qu'on ne se moque pas d'un templier !
by Judya
Summary: Mais pourquoi est-ce que le grand Robert de Sablé, chef des Templiers, est devenu sujet de moquerie des Assassins? La réponse dans cette fanfic (qui frôle le n'importe nawak). Attention : la fic se passe quelques années avant le premier jeu de la série.


« Maudit assassin, maudit assassin, maudit assassin… »

Robert de Sablé, rouge de colère, avait une forte envie de frapper quelqu'un. N'importe qui, que ce soit un homme ou une fem… non quoique pas une femme, le roi Richard ne l'accepterait pas. Bref, n'importe quoi tant qu'il pouvait se défouler. Pourquoi est-ce qu'il était autant maudit ? Pourquoi est-ce que les gens pouvaient se cacher facilement pour l'espionner ? Ou tout simplement, pourquoi est-ce les gens écoutaient ce qu'il disait ? Il n'aurait pas dû être quelqu'un d'important, histoire à ne pas avoir d'embrouilles avec de maudit disciple de Al'Mualim ! Cet imbécile allait lui payer cher ce qu'il lui avait fait ! Seul et à cheval, il s'approcha de Masyaf sans avoir peur de se faire attaquer par les autres assassins. Après tout, vu ce que cet imbécile capuchonné savait, il préférait mourir que d'avoir à subir les pires humiliations du monde qu'il allait sans doute devoir supporter.

Heureusement, personne ne l'attaqua, sans doute le Mentor Père Noël n'était pas au courant de sa visite. Quoique…. A peine descendit-il de son cheval qu'il vit alors la silhouette du même assassin qu'il voulait frapper, et qui tenait dans sa main un carnet que l'homme reconnu assez vite.

« C'est ça que tu cherches, Robert le Sablé ? »

Ce dernier cru mal entendre. On l'avait appelé « Robert le Sablé » ? Comme le gâteau ? Il allait payer cher ce sale morveux ! Il se mordit la lèvre inférieure avant de crier assez fort :

« Toi ! Tu n'as pas lu dedans j'espère ?!

-Tu me crois pour qui ? Bien sûr que si, avant d'y donner à mon maître. Et c'est bien marrant ! »

Le français sentait qu'il allait crier, hurler, détruire tous ce qu'il y avait autour de lui, y compris la face de ce type qu'il ne connaissait qu'en tant que Disciple d'Al'Mualim. D'ailleurs, ce dernier ne tarda pas à apparaître à côté de l'encapuchonné, ainsi que les autres assassins.

« Ha Bienvenue à Masyaf, Robert le Sablé ! Tu aurais pu m'envoyer une petite lettre pour nous prévenir de ta visite, on t'aurais préparer quelques mets délicieux et… sucré… »

Les autres assassins riaient doucement, mais vu leur nombre on pouvait bien entendre qu'ils se foutaient tous de sa poire.

« Toi le vieux, tu ne tarderas pas à rejoindre la Mort avec tes sales autres hérétiques ! Surtout l'abruti à côté de toi !

-Altaïr ? Mon disciple ?

-C'est celui qui tiens le livre ?

-Oui.

-Frappe-le de ma part.

-Je voudrais bien, mais il aime trop souffrir donc j'évite un peu, tu vois, mon…. Lapin en sucre. »

Il eut un nouveau petit rire de la part des assassins. A ce moment-là, passait deux paysannes qui étaient venues puiser de l'eau et qui ne comprenaient pas du tout pourquoi les hommes les plus craints de la région riaient autant. Remarque, elles n'allaient pas se plaindre : pour une fois qu'elles les voyaient pas sérieux, elles auront du commérage à faire avec les voisines.

Cependant, Al'Mualim reprit vite son sérieux avant de prendre le livre à son disciple et d'y jouer avec.

« Si seulement tout le monde pouvait savoir ce qui est écrit dedans, ça serait bien amusant, n'est-ce pas ?

-Sale…

-Allez allez ! Si tu le reveux, va à Jérusalem tout seul….

-Tu veux me demander quelque chose en échange hein ?

-Non, ne t'inquiète pas. Qui aurait cru que ton petit carnet pourrait mettre de bonne humeur mes hommes ? Non, je n'ai rien à demander, juste que tu t'en ailles pour aujourd'hui…

-Et pourquoi ?

-Parce que certaines personnes risquent de mourir de rire si elles te voient encore. Il suffit juste qu'elles te regardent ne serait-ce qu'une seconde pour pouvoir se moquer de toi à nouveau… »

Robert de Sablé se mit alors à grogner légèrement. Décidément, ces assassins allaient lui payer ce qu'ils étaient en train de faire, de se moquer de lui. Non, on ne se moque pas de Robert de Sablé ! C'était intolérable et même puni de mort !

« D'accord…. Demain à Jérusalem. Mais vous avez intérêt à bien me le donner !

-T'inquiète pas… Robert de Sablé… répondit Al'Mualim. »

Rouge de colère, le templier remonta à cheval et quitta Masyaf. Un jour, il attaquera cette ville, il tuera les assassins et fera manger ce carnet à ce vieillard mais aussi à son disciple. Oui, il allait se venger. D'ailleurs… le petit jeune morflera plus que son mentor sans-doute pour lui avoir voler son bien le plus précieux… son journal intime.


End file.
